Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of chaos
by Star the Cat
Summary: A girl named Kitten wakes up to figure out she has become a Vulpix. Not only that, She cant remember anything! She teams up with a riolu named Bandit, and forms the rescue team,'Team Tails'
1. meeting Bandit

"Hey… Hey! Wake up, dude! Are you dead? If you aren't, say something!" A voice shouted. I started to mumble… and then I woke up. A riolu was right in front of me. I got up, and noticed I was on four legs. The riolu poked my shoulder.

"Hey, I'm glad you're awake! You had me worried there. My name's Bandit. What's yours?" the riolu asked. I was speechless. A Pokémon? THAT COULD TALK?! I almost fell. Without thinking, I replied,

"T-TALKING RIOLU!!!"

The riolu gave me an angry glare. I sighed, and fell over. Bandit came up to me, still glaring at me.

"Hey! Just because we don't have any fancy Vulpix tails, doesn't mean you have to make fun of us, riolu! Now, what's your name?" he asked again. I blinked at the name, Vulpix.

"Uh… my name's Kitten. Um… Did you say, V-Vulpix?" I asked. He nodded.

"What else would you be…Arceus?" He joked. I ran to the nearest lake and looked at my reflection. Sure enough, he was right. I was now a Vulpix. Scared out of my mind, I freaked out. The riolu seemed confused.

"Uh, Kitten? Are you alright? I was thinking you'd be a bit calmer, since you're a Vulpi-" Bandit was interrupted by me.

"Look! I'M NOT A VULPIX!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL?! I AM A HUMAN!" I yelled. His face turned into an angry stare.

"WELL, YOU LOOK LIKE A VULPIX, SOUND LIKE A VULPIX, AND YOU CAN SHOOT FIRE LIKE A VULPIX, SO, I GUESS YOU'RE A VULPIX!!!"He shouted back. I stared at him, tears in my eyes. I turned away. Bandit's angry stare turned into a sorrowful face. He patted my back, and apologized.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm usually a friendly Pokémon. I just don't really like others yelling at me like that. I've also had a pretty bad day," he explained. I wiped away my tears.

"I've been trying to form a rescue team, but I'm too chicken. I can't even get past the front gate!" he explained. I giggled. He took off his necklace, which had some kind of stone on it. He then gave it to me.

"That's what I call my Relic Fragment. I found it one day, and I still have yet to figure out what it does. Look at it, though. Doesn't it have a strange pattern on it?" Bandit asked. I looked at the stone carefully. He was right… again. (Too bad he can't even try to be right later…) Anyway, there was this strange pattern on the fragment. Bandit had an idea.

"Hey, Kitten! I think if we team up, we can figure out what this means! And we can figure out about how you turned into a Pokémon!" he insisted. I thought for a moment. I couldn't remember where or how I got here, nor can I remember anything else. Not my friends, not my family, not anyone or anywhere. Yet, he hasn't even known me that long, and he's inviting me to stay with him! It… probably won't be all bad. I could maybe find out something about myself, too. So, I guess I could stay with this riolu a bit longer. Maybe even become best friends. So, I agreed.

"Really?! Alright! Now, let's get to the guild! C'mon, Kitten!" he called. Somehow, I just knew that we were going to have some interesting adventures.


	2. Team Tails

"Alright Kitten, first I think you should know what this place is," Bandit insisted. I looked around to see a small marketplace full of Pokémon.

"This place is called 'Treasure Town'. Pokémon from all over come here to buy and sell goods for Poke't," he explained. He then pulled out a small bag full of coins with a 'P' symbol on it. All of them were different sizes and, for some, colors.

"Poke are the things you need to buy stuff with. The bigger or more colorful the poke, the more its worth!" he continued. He then observed by picking up the biggest coin in the pile.

"Like this. This is worth around 80 poke't. To be sure, though, you should go to your nearest sales Pokémon!" he finished. He sounded like some kind of teacher or Barney or Sonic off of sonic sez. But, anyway, back to the story.

"Colorful Poke't is more valuable though. I only have one that is colorful, and it's only worth 50," Bandit sighed. I yawned at the details. While he was explaining, I wanted to test out my moves. I tried to use flamethrower. All that came out were petty little flames. Bandit called my name.

"Kitten, please don't do that! But, the flames are kind of pretty at least…" He complemented. I stared at the flames. Ya know, they were kind of pretty. Just then, a Wartortle washed out the flames using water gun.

"I'm sorry, but please, no fire, electric, or rock-type moves in the marketplace. Thank you and have a nice day," he told us. I was a little embarrassed, and so was Bandit. We moved on, saying "we're sorry," and leaving. We ended up at the guild's front gate. There was a hole with a small covering. Bandit turned to me, then slowly walked on the hole with the small covering.

"I…I can do this…Just stand still…" he whispered to himself. Just then, a small voice shouted,

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected! Whose footprint? Whose footprint? The footprint is Riolu's! The footprint is Riolu's!"

Bandit started to shiver, but held his grip. Then, a loud voice called to him.

"YOU MAY…ENTER! There is someone behind you! C'mon, STEP UP!" it called. Bandit looked around. He turned to me.

"Kitten, I think they're talking about you," Bandit informed me. I stared at the grate. It looks like when I step on it, something will tickle my feet. Yet, sure enough, I stepped on it. The small voice started to shout again.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected! Whose footprint? Whose footprint? The footprint is… uh…" it trailed off. It paused for a moment.

"Uh… the footprint is… uh, m-maybe Vulpix's? Maybe Vulpix's?" it guessed. The loud voice started to interrupt.

"WHAT?! MAYBE?!?!" the loud voice shouted. There was an awkward silence for about 20 seconds. The loud voice shouted to the both of us.

"You two seem trustworthy enough. YOU MAY ENTER!" the voice called. Bandit and I turned to each other, and entered the guild. I looked around the rooms, admiring them. Then, this Chatot came up to me and Bandit. He squawked, and then he spoke.

"Hello. Loudred told me you were here. Now, we have no interest in anything you are selling today. Thank you!" he squawked. Bandit seemed confused.

"Um, no, that's not why we're here. We wanted to become a rescue team and work for Wigglytuff!" Bandit explained. Chatot stared at us. He laughed. He stared at us, still chuckling, to find out we were serious.

"Hehehe… Oh, uh… (I swear, kids want to work for this hard job. What is up with them these days?)" He whispered. I looked at Bandit, and he looked at me. We then stared at Chatot.

"Very well, follow me," He sighed. Bandit had joy in his eyes. I was a little hopeful too. When we got down to the third floor, Bandit gazed in amazement at the window.

"Wow! We're on the third floor, and you can see right outside!" he exclaimed. Chatot stared angrily at the riolu.

"Ahem, may I remind you that this guild is built at the side of a cliff?! Of course you could see right outside!" Chatot snapped. Bandit looked embarrassed. He apologized and went on with me and Chatot. We went in a huge room full of unknown treasures. In a small throne, was a Wigglytuff.

"Hello, friends, friends, friends! What are you doing here today, friends?" He asked. Me and Bandit stated our reason. Wigglytuff understood.

"Well, if you're going to form a rescue team, state you're team name!" he exclaimed, happily. Bandit replied right away, as did I.

"TEAM TAILS!" we shouted simultaneously. Wigglytuff smiled.

"Then, it's settled! Team Tails is an official exploration team!" he exclaimed once again. He then did something strange.

"YOOM TAAAHHHH!!!" he shouted, and the room shook like an earthquake. By the time he was done, Bandit and I were already to our knees, ready to hurl. Chatot ordered us out in the third floor early in the morning. He told us Loudred would wake us up. He then showed us to our rooms.

Later at night, Bandit and I started to talk to each other.

"Isn't this so awesome?! We're actually an exploration team! This is UNREAL!" he shouted silently. I had to admit, it was kind of exciting. Bandit yawned. He started to doze off.

"We have to wake up early tomorrow, goodnight Kitten!" he yawned. I was thinking a bit about what happened today. Yesterday, I was a human. And now, I can't remember anything! Not only that, I have turned into a Vulpix! I started to yawn as well.

"I guess I will find out what happened soon enough… goodnight… Bandit…" I trailed off, sleeping.


End file.
